ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Giants Eating Children: The Movie/Credits
Opening Logo (USA) Opening Logo (UK) Opening Credits Michael Shires and Ocean Pictures Present A The Children's Channel Movies Production in association with Charles Hill Films A Barry Charles Film Jim Cummings Billy West David Jason Jodi Benson B.J. Ward Giants Eating Children The Movie Teleplay by James Herbert Music Score by Hummie Mann Associate Producer: Chris Michelson Written by Bruce Thompson James Herbert Peter Michaelson Supervising Producer: Richard Kenny Produced by Barry Charles Michael Hill David Clutterbuck Directed by Barry Charles Closing Credits Based on the Characters Created by Willard Howard and James Benson Production Design: Maurice Nelson Art Director: Doug Scheib Screenplay by Eric Johnston and Ian Moo Young Story by Laura Sharples Ludwig Ickert and Simone Greiss Film Editor: John Carnochan Supervising Producer: Richard Kenny Co-Producer: John Hulett Casting by Michael Wallace Animation Director: Chris Randall Line Producer: Chris Rogers Creative Producer: Richard Celador Starring: Danny DeVito Jason Alexander Lena Headey Matthew Broderick William Shatner Ralph Fiennes Bruce Willis Steve Buscemi and Kelsey Grammer Scrolling Credits Cast: Story Layout Background Animation Paint and Trace Department Camera Special Effects: Roy Huckerby Main and End Title Design by Saxon/Ross Film Design Opticals and Titles by Paific Titles Voice Recording: Wally Burr Recording Music Recording: Screen Music Studios Music Scoring Facility: Paramount Scoring Stage M Music Performed by The London Symphony Orchestra Executive for Ocean Pictures: David Ward and Jon Woods Research Co-ordinator: Ken Griffith Production Executive in Charge of Production: Jim Organisation Director of Production: David J. Crobbett Script Editor: Patrick Barrett Supervising Editor: Robert T. Gills Assistant Editor: Roy Hill Animation Editor: Nigel Rutter Post Production Post Production Supervisor: Mike Stern Post Production Manager: Bob Strew Post Production Co-ordinator: Ernest Nelson Post Production Assistant: Doug Smith Crew Supervising Design: Ray Butler Recreation Supervisor: Larry Houston Creative Consultant: Davis Doi Supervising Manager: Larry Parr Creative Director: James Benny Character Supervisor: Izzy Takmoto Character Design: Bob Beck Sound Color Timers: Terry Claborn Jim Passon Negative Cutting by: Michael Shires Studios Negative Cutting Visual Development Music Animation Produced by Reynolds Webb Studios Animation Services by Mook Co., Ltd. Assistant Animation by Koko Enterprises Co., Ltd. and Souel Movie Korea Special Thanks to Bernard Matthews Songs: "Scotty-Doo (Where Are You?)" Theme Written by David Michaels and Ben Rogers Performed by "Weird Al" Yankovic "The Ghost is Here" Music by: Tom Snow Lyrics by: Glenn Leopold Performed by "Weird Al" Yankovic "It's Terror Time Again" Music by: Michael Silversher Lyrics by: Patty Silversher Performed by "Weird Al" Yankovic Additional Voices Nigel Cross Bruce Thompson James Herbert Jeff Bennett J.P. Manoux Toby Jones Footage: Postman Pat courtesy of Woodland Animations Ltd. Super Hedgehog courtesy of Shires Enterprises General Manager: Laura Charles Executive Producers: Dickie Bamber John Hathcock Roy Edward Shires Mixed and Recorded in a THX Sound System Theater Prints by No. 19601 © 1996 Shires Enterprises All Rights Reserved Original Soundtrack Available from CD-Rom Available from (Post-credits stinger) Closing Logo (USA) Closing Logo (UK) Closing MPAA Rating Category:Opening Credits Category:Opening credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Closing credits Category:Post Credits Category:Post credits Category:Post credit scenes Category:DVD Category:VHS Category:Blu-Ray Category:MPAA/Other Category:Deluxe Category:DTS/Other Category:Technicolor Category:Kodak Motion Picture Film/Other